This invention generally relates to removable sunroofs for vehicles such as vans, recreational vehicles, passenger cars, and others. Usually, such sunroof constructions have provided a generally transversely arranged rectangular opening in the roof wall of the vehicle, the opening being defined by an extruded frame member having a particular cross section to seat a sealing gasket to facilitate airtight sealing of the sunroof in closed position. The sunroof is usually detachably hinged along the front transverse edge thereof to the frame member to permit the sunroof to lie within the contours of the vehicle roof wall when in closed position and to be lifted or pushed upwardly to an inclined rearwardly facing partially open position with respect to the opening and vehicle wall. Opening of the sunroof about its hinged connection to the frame member is usually controlled by one or more latch means, each latch means having a pivotal connection to the sunroof and also a pivotal connection to the frame member. In prior proposed roof constructions, the pivotal connection to the frame member was provided by one or more fixed non-removable brackets extending into the opening from the frame member, such brackets being secured to the inner periphery of the frame member.
It often becomes desirable to completely remove the sunroof so that the roof opening will be fully open and unobstructed by the sunroof closure member. Under such fully open sunroof removed conditions, prior proposed constructions left the latch mounting bracket on the frame, such bracket protruding into the opening and constituting a sharp hard projection which would be very hazardous to an occupant of the vehicle in the event of an accident or rapid manuevering of the vehicle to avoid an accident. Safety regulations for vehicles have become more strict and the presence of such bracket projections in a sunroof opening are objectionable and in some European countries are not permitted.